The present invention generally relates to an end-effector apparatus which is used in conjunction with a robotic arm and a template-guided machining device such as a router. More particularly, the present invention relates to an end-effector apparatus which applies a constant force between the template and a machining device guide bushing.
In modern robotic machining processes, it is desirable to maintain a constant force between the machining device guide bushing and the machining template by means of an end-effector apparatus. The end-effector, an apparatus well known to those skilled in the art, serves as a "hand" for the robot and attempts to optimally position and orient the machining device orthogonally to the surface of the template and workpiece; it applies a constant force to the template and aids in consistently machining parts of the same size and shape. If the end-effector apparatus applies a variable force between the guide bushing and the machining template, unnecessary template wear and a decrease in machine performance can result, thereby decreasing the life of the robot. Additionally, the quality of the surface finish on the machined edge of the workpiece will deteriorate. Such a variable force is typically caused by the variance in the effects of gravitational forces upon the machining device as its position varies in space.
It would be desirable to provide an end-effector apparatus which: (1) provides a constant, orthogonally positioned force to the edge of a template, (2) provides linear two-axis movement for the machining device in order for the cutting element to follow a template outline, (3) requires fewer points for computer programming, and (4) allows for rapid replacement of machining devices.